whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatarigoroshi-hen
Tatarigoroshi-hen (祟殺し編, Curse Killing Chapter), is the third question arc in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, released on August 15, 2003. It is unlike the previous arcs Onikakushi-hen and Watanagashi-hen in that it is five chapters long instead of four. Tatarigoroshi-hen is preceded by Watanagashi-hen and followed by Himatsubushi-hen. The story focuses mainly on the Hōjō family, and is the first arc to reveal details about Hōjō Satoshi, Hōjō Satoko's older brother who vanished as an alleged result of Oyashiro-sama's curse. It is told from the perspectives of Maebara Keiichi and Satoko. It also includes the first appearance of Irie Kyōsuke, a man who runs the local clinic, as well as Hōjō Teppei, Satoko's abusive uncle. Plot Chapter One: Older Brother Chapter Two: Bond Chapter Three: Boundary Chapter Four: Lost Things Chapter Five: Apology Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Tatarigoroshi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearances *'Hōjō Satoshi', went missing June 24, 1982 after the Watanagashi festival *'Ōishi Kuraudo', went missing June 20, 1983 during an investigation. *'Kumagai Katsuya', also went missing June 20, 1983 during an investigation. *'Hōjō Satoko ', went missing June 22, 1983 in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. *'Around twenty Hinamizawa residents', went missing June 21-22, 1983 in the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Deaths *'Hōjō Tamae', murdered June 20, 1982 on the night of the Watanagashi Festival by Satoshi. *'Mamiya Rina', killed by Sonozakis, Watanagashi style, some time before the story. Her body was found in a drainage in Shishibone. *'Hōjō Teppei', beaten to death June 19, 1983 with a baseball bat while headed to the Okinomiya police station by Keiichi. *'Tomitake Jirou', died June 19, 1983 via clawing out his throat after the Watanagashi Festival. *'Takano Miyo', hanged June 19, 1983 in the mountains of the Gifu Prefecture. Her corpse was burned in an oil drum. *'Irie Kyōsuke', committed suicide June 21, 1983 with sleeping pills in the clinic. *'Furude Rika', found dead June 21, 1983 outside the Furude shrine. *'Everyone in Hinamizawa not listed otherwise', died June 21-22 1983 of gas poisoning. *'Chie Rumiko', died June 22, 1983 in an accident during the evacuation after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, according to the sound novel and manga adaptations. *'Kameda Kouichi', also died June 22, 1983 in an accident during the evacuation after the GHD, according to the sound novel and manga adaptations. *'Maebara Keiichi', died November 30, 1983 of a high fever of unknown cause in the hospital he was admitted to, according to the sound novel and manga adaptions. According to the anime adaption however, Keiichi was the sole survivor and was expected to survive. *'Tatsuyoshi Kasai', died August 11, 1983 in the hospital where he was admitted, according to the sound novel ans manga adaptions. *'Sonozaki Shion', killed herself August 27, 1983 in the hospital where she was admitted, according to the sound novel and manga adaptions. Epilogue The was an epilogue that was absent from the anime adaptation. It features an interview with a mentally disturbed Keiichi . Answer Arc See Minagoroshi-hen. The frog in the well was happy. It wasn't interested what was outside the well. '' '' The frog in the well was happy. It was recluse to anything that happened outside the well. '' '' And you were happy. Because you didn't know what occurred outside the well. Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Question Arcs Category:Bad End